Rough Comfort
by ElissaCousland
Summary: **NSFW!/**M! After the femWarden dumps her, Leliana learns something interesting about the witch, something she is eager to be a part of. Dirty, raunchy, smutty gratuitous Morriana sex, originally written for the LJ Kmeme, now finds its way here! ;


Author's Note: I wrote this a while back for the LJ kink meme, couldn't think of a title, and I thought it was a bit too raunchy for FFnet, but ye have been warned. I also kinda wrote it as a gift to elmjuniper for all the hard work of helping me out getting the first few chaps of TRT beta'd so I could get them up quickly. I left the Warden as a random femWarden who happens to be straight and "gasp" chooses Alistair! Morrigan is a slightly AU version and you'll see why soon enough. ;) Enjoy the frivolous, dirty, raunchy Morriana smut!

-Rough Comfort-

Golden eyes watched from the separate camp as the Warden walked away, leaving the bard in tears. It was sickening. To see such a strong, beautiful woman, _weakened_ by…love, of all things. Morrigan scoffed. The stupid Chantry wench should have known better. Anyone could see right from the start, that she was destined to choose the Templar. It was quite obvious to all of them. Why the girl had got her hopes up after the female Warden, Morrigan could not comprehend. Sex was sex. A means to an end. Everything else involved was meaningless.

Like the witch Alistair claimed she was, Morrigan silently swooped down upon the unsuspecting bard. Leliana startled when she felt a presence behind her. "Oh, Morrigan," she said, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, "I- didn't hear you."

"Tis because I did not want to be heard," Morrigan offered in her usual flippant tone. "Come with me," she said. Leliana looked at her, confused. When she did not immediately get up, Morrigan grabbed her by the collar she constantly wore around her neck. She jerked the smaller woman to her feet, looked her in the eye and said in a low, firm tone, "Do not make me repeat myself."

Leliana nodded too quickly. She fell in step behind Morrigan, adrenaline running through her body. A blush crept up her cheeks. She silently chided herself. _Don't be silly! Just because __**you**__ get a kick out of being roughed around, it doesn't mean she wants to fuck you!_

"Um, where are we going?" she asked.

"To my tent." Morrigan snapped.

The adrenaline the bard felt, turned to exhilaration. "Wh-what for?" she asked innocently.

Morrigan turned back to the bard. Her eyes narrowed. "Perhaps it will be best if you do not speak."

Leliana nodded. She had a distinct feeling where this was going. She and Marjolaine had played this game many times before. And Leliana _loved_ it. She was more than willing to play the role of Morrigan's little sex slave. Heat crept into her groin at the thought of being at this woman's mercy. She wondered briefly if Morrigan had any at all. Her excitement heightened further at that thought.

When they got inside the tent, Morrigan paused. Leliana looked at her cautiously. "So…what are-"

_Whack! _Morrigan's palm came across the bards cheek, shocking her into silence. "I told you not to speak, slut."

Leliana smiled wide, the game was on.

"Sit." Morrigan instructed.

Leliana plopped her ass on the ground obediently. Morrigan paced back and forth one arm across her chest, the other hand was up, tapping her chin in thought. "What would be appropriate _punishment_ for such heinous transgression?" she wondered aloud, watching the bard's face for any reaction. Eager light twinkled in the bard's eyes. "After all, I cannot have you disobey me, can I?" she added. The bard shook her head, smiling.

"Hmm," Morrigan over-dramatized. A smile played on her lips. She wandered over to her "bag-o'-tricks" and removed a sturdy riding crop.

"Disrobe." the witch ordered, lightly patting the crop into her empty hand, in a silent threat.

Leliana started to remove the buckles that held her shoulder plates on. The leather tip of the crop came up under her chin, lifting her gaze to Morrigan's eyes. The witch smiled. "You need only remove your skirts for what I have in mind."

Leliana complied, unfastening the belt with deft fingers and placing her skirts on the ground beside her. She glanced up expectantly. Morrigan gave an exasperated sigh as she rolled her eyes.

"Do you truly expect me to _spank_ you properly, with your smallclothes on?"

Leliana shook her head, sliding the lacey pink panties down her legs. Just as she got them down almost to her knees, Morrigan stopped her.

"That will suffice…Now, stand."

She did. Morrigan walked around Leliana, inspecting her like a piece of meat to be eaten. The bard's eyes held incredulous disbelief, Morrigan sighed again and simply explained. "Just because I do not choose to engage in sexual encounters does not mean I am not a sexual creature. And just because I do not choose to romp around with any of the females in our present company, does not mean that I have never done so."

Leliana nodded. Morrigan smiled her approval, before tapping the bard's ass lightly with the crop. "Not bad…for a Chantry whore…"

"On you knees!" Morrigan instructed. Leliana dropped to her knees as told. Morrigan walked up behind her and gave a rough push on her back. The bard instinctively put her hands out in front of her. She landed on all fours. Morrigan stalked around her, crop in hand. "Spread your legs." she instructed.

Leliana did so, and the witch was rewarded with the sight of her wet cunt dripping and ready. Morrigan smiled. She knelt behind the bard. Grasping a thick handful of her hair, she jerked her head back and whispered in her ear, "Such an eager little slut, aren't you?" Leliana nodded, whimpering with anticipation. It had been so long. Her body ached with need. Her clit throbbed with heat.

"Do not move." Morrigan said. She left the bard to wait, and it was more than Leliana could hardly stand. She wanted desperately to touch herself, to relieve some of the ache, but she knew better. Good girls get rewarded, bad girls get punished. Marjolaine had taught her that.

Morrigan finally returned with her "bag-o'-tricks" and set it on the ground beside her. She had kept her eye on the bard the entire time she had been dallying. There was no reason for it, she just wanted to see how obedient the little slut could be for her. She had not moved an inch, and Morrigan's own anticipation had reached a boiling point.

She pulled a long wooden paddle out of the bag. It had been drilled with holes to allow the air to pass through it for a harder strike. _Marvelous design_, she mused, _ingenious, really_…

_Whack! _Leliana cried out, it was harder than she had expected. Marjolaine at least would have warmed her up, first. She hissed, through her teeth at the feel of nails raking hard across her ass.

_Whack!_ Leliana moaned helplessly, her clit tingling with the familiar sensation. If Morrigan didn't touch her soon, she would come just from the spanking.

As if conjured by her thoughts, Morrigan appeared, standing in front of her. Leliana glanced up at her. The witch shook her head in disappointment. "No, No, No," she lamented, "this will not do." She had the crop in her hand again and used it across the bards supple lips. "Did you not know that your _silence_ is required?" Morrigan asked, hands on her hips, "Do you _want_ everyone to hear what a dirty little _whore_ you are?"

Leliana shook her head as Morrigan continued her rant, "Because believe me, that perverted Antivan would be more than willing to take my place. Is that what you want? Do you want me to let _him_ fuck you?"

Leliana shook her head vehemently. Not that she hadn't been with men before, or Antivans, or hell even elves. But right now, she wanted, needed Morrigan. "Morrigan, I want _you_ to fuck me," she pleaded.

Morrigan smiled like a wolf. She slapped the bard across the face. "Not before I redden that ass. I've already told you to silence yourself, slut!" With that she produced a contraption Leliana was quite familiar with. Marjolaine had used it to forcibly silence her whenever their situation required stealth. Leliana couldn't help it. She was a screamer.

Morrigan guided the ball into Leliana's mouth, securing the straps behind her head. She returned to the bard's waiting ass.

_Whack! _Leliana's scream died around the ball gag. She hung her head, her breaths heavy.

_Whack!_ Leliana moaned as loud as she wanted, no one on the other side of camp could hear her now.

_Whack!_ Leliana's eyes rolled back in her head. _Yes_, she thought, _spank me hard, I've been so naughty!_

Nails across her ass again, this time her skin was more sensitive because of the brutal spanking she had just received. Leliana shivered as Morrigan raked her nails across her ass. The bard's pussy was burning, throbbing with desire. She could feel her own juices run down her thighs. Morrigan cupped Leliana's pussy with one hand, teasing the bard's entrance with her thumb. Leliana shuddered, a convulsion wracking her at the witch's touch. She nearly came right then, eliciting a desperate moan.

Morrigan stopped abruptly. Leliana whimpered in frustration. Blood and damnation! She was so close! Morrigan stood and stalked around to face her once more. Like a good little pet, Leliana stayed where she was, on all fours, still wearing the ball gag, and most of her armour, her skirts gone, and her panties down around her knees. Legs spread obscenely wide, like a guttersnipe whore.

Morrigan lay back on her bedroll, eyeing the bard, "That was fun, wasn't it?" she asked. Leliana nodded, hoping, praying to the Maker that Morrigan would finish this and not leave her hanging, as it were. "Now I've gotten myself all horny." she complained exaggeratedly. She rummaged through the "bag-o'-tricks" and found a small silver object. Leliana recognized this as well. It was about six inches in length, smooth, and she knew these things were often enchanted with magics that made them vibrate oh so pleasantly.

The witch removed the small straps of cloth that covered her breasts and her lady parts, but left her sleeves and boots on. Leliana's sex clenched at the sight of her. Everything in her wanted to go to Morrigan and _help_ her with that…but…

Morrigan moaned softly, for Leliana's benefit, her eyes never leaving the bard's as she began to touch herself. She licked her lips and sighed. She rubbed her fingers over herself with gentle pressure, purring softly as she bit her lower lip. She activated the magical vibrating device and let it work it's magic over her. She spread her legs wide so the bard could see. The vibrating thing hummed low as it worked along the witch's clit. She slid the vibrating thing inside of her, closing her eyes and clutching her pillow as she arched her back to meet it.

It was too much. Leliana inched forward as Morrigan fucked herself. The witch's breathing increased to a rapid pace. She was very near the end, when she felt a stray hand roam her thigh. She flinched and cursed. "Fuck, I told you not to move from that spot!" She cast a spell and the bard could not move.

"Now you've fucked up my concentration, and I didn't get to come!" she growled at the bard, "You're going to pay for that."

Morrigan got up onto her knees, her sex hovering before the bard's face. Leliana strained against the spell to no avail. She whimpered, a tear slipping down her cheek, Such torture! Morrigan's sweet, musky scent was driving her wild and there was nothing she could do about it!

Morrigan rummaged through her bag. She brought out a long coil of rope. Leliana's heart thumped in her chest. _Now, we're talking._ Morrigan released the spell and grabbed Leliana by her hair, dragging her across the tent with one hand, rope, and bag-o'-tricks in the other. She found an unoccupied corner and shoved her staff into the earth. She cast a spell of sturdiness over it. Now she uncoiled the rope.

She bound the bard's wrists together. Leliana reveled in the tight, rough pinch of the rope as it scraped across her skin. It was a sensation she recalled fondly, for this was another of Marjolaine's perversions. When Morrigan was satisfied that she was bound well enough, she tied the other end of the rope to the staff.

Reaching in to her bag-o'-tricks once more, Morrigan brought out another device Leliana was well-acquainted with. She stepped into it and secured the straps as the bard watched on in mounting glee. Morrigan removed the gag from Leliana's mouth.

Without a word, she shoved her dick in the bard's mouth, sighing when Leliana's lips reached the base of the shaft, and Morrigan's clit received a wonderful friction. Leliana was well-experienced in this, apparently, for she did not gag at all. Morrigan smiled as she skull-fucked her, grasping her head for balance. She pumped slowly, reveling in the sight of her little fuck-slave sucking her would-be cock. How fitting also, that she was a Chantry wench!

When there was enough saliva running down the shaft, Morrigan pulled away. She ran her thumb across the bard's lower lip appreciatively. "You give such good head," she mused, "T'is a shame I must punish you for your disobedience… tsk, tsk…"

She put the ball gag back in and secured it. Then she untied the rope from the staff. She motioned for Leliana to lay on the ground on her back, and secured the rope to the staff again, pinning her arms above her head. Now she ripped the bard's armor off, delighting in the look of fright on her face. Morrigan removed every bit of clothing on the bard, except for the panties that were still around her knees. She pressed Leliana's knees to her chest. This action lifted the bard's ass off of the ground, giving her better access.

Leliana's scream was muffled by the gag as Morrigan entered her ass. Her clit throbbed with need. Her walls contracted around nothing. She would not have her release until Morrigan was done with her and perhaps not even then. Her toes curled as the witch slowly, torturously pumped her ass.

"Oh, you like this, don't you, you nasty little cunt?" Morrigan's eyes were practically glowing with long-suppressed need. Leliana moaned, nodding. _Fuck me! _She tried to say around the gag. _Fuck my pussy, please!_

_{Not until I come…this is what you get for interrupting me…bitch}_

_{What magic is this?}_

_{Oh? You didn't know I could read minds, did you?}_

Leliana mewled in frustration. What Morrigan was doing - on purpose - was pure torture. Not that it hurt, quite the opposite in fact, but without any _direct_ stimulation, her pleasure could only mount without cresting. And without a _crest_, there could be no _release_. She whimpered, and pleaded as Morrigan thrust faster.

She stilled above the bard, twitching silently, her eyes squeezed shut. Morrigan pulled out slowly. She removed the device tossing it aside. She smiled down at the bard.

"And now," she said with a pleased sigh, " since you've been such a good little fuck…and since I've always wanted to know what a Chantry wench tastes like…"

She lowered herself to her elbows. Leliana came when Morrigan's mouth found her. She squeezed hard against the witch's fingers. Her back arched, she screamed a wordless sound into the gag. Morrigan stilled her tongue, but not her fingers, guiding them slowly in and out. Sweat broke out on the bard's forehead. Morrigan licked around the outside perimeter of her sensitivity. Leliana's heart slowed. Her breaths returned to normal.

_{Ready again?}_ Morrigan queried in her mind.

Leliana nodded, indicating she could go again.

_{Good…and this time…try to last a little longer…}_ she teased.


End file.
